Love is a painful thing
by Moves Like Hagrid
Summary: Chad was about to declare is love for Sonny Monroe, but he was too late. Rated T for death. One-shot.


Ok, i guess you guise have noticed i have commitment issues. So imma write one-shots... enjoy.

Disclaimer: i own... nothing

* * *

Love is a painful thing.

CPOV

I lightly held the flowers in my hand, I turned to look in the mirror and I fixed my hair. I was so nervous. I was pacing and sweating. If you liked to know why I was acting this way, it was because it was the day when I was going to tell Sonny that I was in-love with her and I was pretty sure that she loved me too... I mean, I was Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud, everyone loves me... But Sonny, isn't like all the other girls, she's not a slut and she down to earth and sweet and beautiful and caring and... everything. I wasn't afraid to admit it anymore.. I was in-love with Sonny Monroe, and I was just about to go and tell her that.

I marched down the hall towards Sonny's dressing room. Once I reached her dressing room I knocked on the door. There was no answer, I knocked again.. I was sure she was in there, I saw her walk in there earlier.. There was no answer. I decided to call out her name. "Sonny...Are you there?...Sonny?" I tried several more times when I gave up.

I opened the door slowly, as soon as I walked in the room, my eyes widened and my face went pale, I couldn't believe what I saw. My life had just turned upside-down. She was there... on the floor. There was blood.. And a knife.. She, she had killed herself.. I could know feel tears starting to fall over my eyelashes. Chad Dylan cooper doesn't cry, but right now.. He doesn't care, 'cause his heart his broken... Over by her vanity mirror I saw notes to people I saw mine and started to read it.

_Dear Chad,_

_I know you probably don't care about the fact that I've killed myself. But I wanted you to know the reason. I was miserable, miserable. My mom beated me, everyday. Every day I would go home and she would be there, waiting for me. She used to punch me, and scratch me. She burned my clothes I had nowhere to hide, it's like I was under her spell.. Last week, she brought her new boyfriend home. On that night, she blackmailed him, telling him to molest me. She told him if he didn't do it, she would kill him. She was sick, she was a horrible person. I don't know what I ever did. But this morning, I found out I was pregnant. I was scarred, i had been cutting myself for the last month anyway. It doesn't matter anymore, I don't care, and hopefully I'm going to a better place. I hope I see you again one day. But there's one more thing I'd like to say to you before I finish my life._

_**I Love You**_

_I have since the moment I met you in the cafeteria. I'm in love with you. I wish I could've told you. But I guess this is the best way to tell you. I won't have to handle being rejected, 'cause I know you would never love a girl like me. But I don't hate you for it. The only person I hate is my mom. I wish I could've stayed to feel your kiss or to feel your hands around my waist. I know, you're just gonna laugh. But none of it matters anymore. I'm leaving now, I'll be happier if I leave. So I guess this is goodbye Chad Dylan Cooper. I'm sorry we never got to do stuff together. I'm sorry for leaving, even if you don't care... I'm sorry. I have to go now, it's time to go._

_I'll miss you Chad, __**I love you.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Sonny Monroe**_

_**Xxx**_

I couldn't believe it, she was gone. She loved me, and I wasn't here in time to stop her. I felt horrible. I felt like someone had ripped my heart out of my chest and threw it against the wall and stomped on it. I felt like I had every bone in my body was broken. I felt numb. I fell over onto the couch and curled up and cried like a little girl. I didn't care if I was 'Chad Dylan Fucking Cooper', I had just lost my only love. It was her Mom's fault. I wanted to kill her. But I knew I couldn't. I couldn't even move. I couldn't feel anything. I felt like a zombie, I was shaking; I brought my feet up to my chest and lay there for what seemed like eternity and sobbed until I fell asleep.

3 months later, felt like 4 years for me. I was still heart-broken over what happened to Sonny. I didn't talk to anyone anymore; I was fired from my job. But I didn't care, no. Not one bit. I didn't care about anything anymore. I didn't eat, or drink. I just stayed in bed, in the darkness. I liked it that way, I always felt dead and worthless. Even constantly guilty that I wasn't there to save the girl I was... I mean 'am' in love with.

I started cutting myself, it helps ease my pain. I'm left with all these scars now. All I could ever think about now was Sonny and I how badly I loved her, and wanted to be with her. I wanted to end my life, which was what I was going to do.

I placed my goodbye letters on my desk and walked into the bathroom. I grabbed my knife and smiled at the sharpness at the blade. I looked at the contraption which would end my life. "Goodbye world... Hello Sonny." I smiled at the last word and then my smile faded to a frown.

* * *

Nobody's POV

Chad brought the glistening blade up to his neck, he gulped one last time and breathed in and closed his eyes. He quickly sliced his neck like butter. He immediately fell to the ground; he was no longer in pain anymore. He met with Sonny in heaven and now they're together. He's happy now and so is she. I guess the moral of the story is that you shouldn't take love for granted. Because you never know what can happen to somebody. Chad took love for granted because he thought things would be okay and he thought that she would like him too, but he waited too long and caused himself lots of pain. But he's okay now, he's with the one he's been in-love with from the start, he's happy.

* * *

**Omg, haha. I hope this is okay. I'm not very good at writing Angst, I'm better at comedy. But I only come on here, not because I'm an amazing writer but because I enjoy it. And I'd like people to read my stories. So R&R pretty please :] **

**Haha, i'm sorry. I'm not a very good writer, again. And i'm sorry i have commitment issues. I can't commit to stories... Hahaha anyway.. In the original idea, sonny wasn't gonna die. Then I changed my mind. And i was gonna decide not to kill chad i was gonna have him about to kill himself when sonny's ghost showed up and told him not to and he got better and he got married and had kids but still loved sonny.. Hahaa, tell me other one-shot ideas :) I appreciate nice reviews, but a little writing advice would be okay.. Haha anyways..**

**Laters,3**


End file.
